


all I needed was a little peace (orange trees)

by SkyRose



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Secret Relationship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Marta never asked her, never doubted Meg’s feelings.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Meg Thrombey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	all I needed was a little peace (orange trees)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



They mutually decide it’s best to keep their relationship a secret from Meg’s family. It would complicate everything, the continuing fallout, the lawsuits, Meg’s already complicated relationship with her family. They tell Marta’s family, as there’s no reason to hide it from them. They’re supportive of Marta and Meg, though Marta’s mom did question Meg’s motives to her face. Marta was horrified and embarrassed, but Meg completely understood.

She had questioned herself many times. She always liked Marta, always wondered if they could be something more. It wasn’t the best timing. Meg wondered if her subconscious saw security with Marta, instead of love and companionship. It had been a few months now. Surely if it was superficial feelings, Meg would have realized it.

Marta never asked her, never doubted Meg’s feelings. Meg took comfort in that. Marta believed Meg could be better than her family and her past self. Meg wanted to believe it too. She was slowly starting to, every day she woke up in bed with Marta and spent a pleasant day in the familiar house with her.

And Meg knew she’d have to tell her family eventually. Or they’d find out some other way, which would be a disaster. Either way, there would be shouting and insults and accusations. But Meg knew it would be better if they heard it from her mouth instead of someone else’s.

Still, Meg would enjoy the peaceful times with her girlfriend. She never thought she would see her grandfather’s house so quiet. It was comforting, knowing that’s how he wanted it to be. A quiet place to rest and write.

She understood why her grandfather gave Marta everything, now. Marta truly deserved the world. Meg would do everything she could to make sure Marta got to keep what she rightfully earned.


End file.
